Bleach: Brave Souls
Bleach: Brave Souls is an action game based on Bleach for Android and iOS devices in 2015, published by KLab Global Pte. Ltd. Initially, the game goes through the story of Bleach up to the Lost Agent arc, with several key characters from the Thousand Year Blood War arc being playable. Subsequently, Story expansions and playable characters for post-manga novel contents have been released. Playable characters Playable characters are rated by a rarity range from one to six stars, one star being the most common, and five stars being the rarest and hardest to obtain. Once maxing out a five stars soul tree and level you can evolve it to six star. Six stars could also be obtained in a summon gacha once and haven't been in a summons since then but they might come back in a future gacha. At the beginning of the Story mode, the player starts with a two-star Ichigo Kurosaki and gets one random five star character for free. If the player earns gift boxes during a quest, they can receive various characters from it (one to certain five stars, depending on the quest). Characters can also be unlocked by using Summon in the Shop/Summon mode. Summoning one character, which costs 25 Spirit Orbs, will grant the player a random character. The player can also choose to summon ten characters at once, for a cost of 250 Spirit Orbs. Doing this will guarantee at least one of the summoned characters being four star character. Some special events will also give the player Normal Summons Tickets and Premium Summons Tickets, which can be redeemed for a free summon. A Normal Ticket will grant the player a character from one to two stars, while a Premium Ticket will grant the player a character from three to five stars. Since April 2016, other variations of Summoning Tickets have arrived. The Brave Souls tickets grants a random character from three to five stars, in which summoning five stars has a slightly increased rate, while the 4/5* Tickets guarantees a four- or rarely a five-star characters. As of January 2020, the summoning system has been revamped. Unlike the previous system which follows a no guarantee and singular rates, the new system is mirrored on the game's Anniversary Step Up system. The first step on every banner is a double chance with a discount price (150 orbs). At every 5th multi pulled, the player is guaranteed a random 5* from the pool. After that, the gacha ends on the final step which is repeatable indefinitely. All character progression are based on leveling, ascension, and Soul Tree progression. Leveling in the same way as traditional leveling of characters in MMO/RPGs. Ascension is a process where the player must use a series of fodder characters to increase a leveling limit point. The Soul Tree progression focuses on a complex RPG stat tree where players must increase each nodes of several stats (Attack, Defense, Stamina, Focus, Spiritual Pressure) using crystals (for one to five stars) or Jewels (for six star characters). Players can get Crystals and Jewels from the Story mode, Coop, or from the Urahara Training Grounds. Since the first of July 2016, the Awakening System has been released to the game. Awakening involves taking a level 100 and 100% Soul Tree five star character and fusing it with a special Jewel called the Hōgyoku. The amount of Hōgyoku required for Awakening where gacha characters requires three Hōgyoku, while free five star characters require five Hōgyoku. After Awakening, the rarity of the selected five star becomes a six star. In addition to Awakening, the level is reset back to 1 and the Soul Tree is changed to include Skill Nodes, which used to physically enhance a character's certain skill. Skill Nodes requires raid characters (which can be dropped from the raids), skill keys (appears in special events), orbs (not recommended), or jewels (seasonal characters and frenzy characters are the only characters that only require jewels). As of early June 2017, after a player reached 6* Lv150 and 100% Soul Tree on their character, they are granted the option to Release them. Release is a process of unlocking more levels on a maxed out 6* character to further enhance their stats. To Release a character, the player is required to use Hōgyoku's Will, which are found rarely in Character Raids, given guaranteed as Orders rewards, and through high-tier PVP rankings. After the character is Released, the Soul Tree is expanded to show unlockable Level nodes. The nodes are unlocked using Droplets, which are found only in Raids and sometimes rarely in the Inheritance Zone. A new zone ,that is moderately hard, called the Enriched Zone can give you droplets of each color in few amounts. This event comes out rarely. Gacha characters require 3 Hogyoku's Wills, while free characters require 5 Hōgyoku's Wills. Droplet for Releasing characters are varied, but all Released characters can increase their level up to 200. As of September 2018, select characters who have been fully Released (6* Lv200) now have the option to Resurrect. It allows the character to gain a second Soul Trait and a random new Skill remake after re-Releasing to lv200. To Resurrect a character, the select character must enter a challenge where they fight a fully Resurrected version of themselves. A successful victory grants the character the Resurrect. However, during the challenge, the character won't be equipped with any accessories nor links. Furthermore, their Soul Bomb is disabled to prevent any exploitable abuse. Upon reaching lv150 after Resurrecting, players gain a 2nd Soul Trait node which is unlockable using Resurrection Rings, which are found in Kon Medal Exchange or Resurrection Ring trials. Resurrected characters also have one notable difference to their weaker counterparts: the color of the Rarity Stars on their portraits are changed from golden to red. As of late September 2019, the Transcendence system will be made available to all 6☆ characters. Transcendence is based on the characters' Special Move level, which can only be increased by feeding it with its identical dupes. There are max number of 5 levels allowed for Transcendence, with the first one unlocked immediately for free. Players can only choose one stat for each levels, and the levels can be upgraded using gold, Hogyokus, and Transcendence Scrolls. Each level slot greatly increases the base stat permanently by a huge margin. The sixth slot unlocks after the 5th level is reached, and is a rerollable stat booster. By feeding using dupes or Transcendence points (acquired by selling characters), the extra bonus stat is given by a random type and amount. The way to tell if a character has been successfully Transcended is by their character level color: it changes from white to green to purple. Transcendence was met with mixed views regarding how it was implemented, a major example with how the game was seemingly shifting towards pay-2-win model. Changes have been implemented over time, with December 2019 update seeing a new material called Special Move Level item, which allows the player to bypass a character's Special rank level without having to pull for that character's dupe. Transcendence points can also be earned by augmenting characters. Some characters from the Bleach universe are available across multiple rarities and attributes, along with some also being available in certain "event" versions (New Years, Valentine's Day, and White Day, among others). Currently, the following characters are playable:http://bravesouls.fyi/ Certain playable characters have a "Transform" mechanic where they are deployed in base form by default, but after using their Special button, they can be played in their enhanced form, where the effect only last for a fixed amount of time. In their enhanced form, their appearance is altered drastically based on the "power-ups" they received in the manga; their damage magnification on their strong attacks are also boosted; and their gameplay also changes depending on the character. The following characters have a transformation skill in the game: *Sajin Komamura (TYBW version): Partial transformation. Deployed in his Human Transformation technique as base form. After special activates, the last string of the Normal Attack summons Kokujo Tenken Myou's giant arm. Effect lasts until death. *Kenpachi Zaraki (TYBW version): Deployed in Shikai as base form. After Special activates, transforms into his oni-like Bankai form. Increased damage magnifications and strong attacks have a more 'fiery'-like visual. Effect last only 30 seconds. *Yhwach: Deployed in his First Invasion Wandenreich uniform. When in base mode, his normal and strong attacks are his Spirit Weapon abilities. After special activates, transforms into his Soul King absorbed form, where he uses many of the Almighty's abilities infused with the Soul King's powers. Gains a Blut Vene Anhaben shield which protects him and his teammates from attacks for 1 hit (3 for Yhwach). Effect lasts for 30 seconds. *Yoruichi Shihoin (TYBW version): Deployed in her Shunshin Chōhengen form as base. After special activates, transforms into her Shunryū Kokubyō Senkei form (commonly referred as 'Thundercat'). When in this form, her Movement is greatly boosted with her Normal attacks, allowing her to lunge forward per every strike. Effect last for 30 seconds. *Ichigo Kurosaki (TYBW True Bankai): Deployed in True Bankai as base form. Second strong attack is a boost that also transforms him into his Merged Quincy-Hollow Form (also referred as the Horn of Salvation). In this form, the visuals stay the same, but the damage magnifications are boosted. After special activates, his sword is 'shattered' to reveal the True Zangetsu within. Depending on whether he has or hasn't used his Merged Hollow form, the True Zangetsu form can playabe in either. Effect last for 30 seconds. *Shinji Hirako (Karakura Battle version): Deployed in his Shikai as base. After activating Special, he is playable in his Vizard Mask form. The strong attack damage magnification is boosted, and their visual colors also changes from light blue to golden yellow. The 3rd strong attack also adds a vertical slash after the Shikai completes a 'clock spin', dealing extra damage towards enemies. Effect last for 30 seconds. *Nnoitra Gilga (CFYOW Beyond Resurrection version) His SA2 causes his yellow Reiatsu "wings" to grow larger, revealing to be scythe blades. Increases his Strong and Normal attacks damage magnification by a margin. Effects lasts for 10 seconds due to lack of Enhancer skills *Soi Fon (TYBW version): similar to CFYOW Nnoitra, the 2nd strong attack causes her Shunkō 'wings' to appear larger. Increases her Normal and Strong damage magnification by a margin, but unlike Nnoitra, the effect last longer due to the Enhancer skill. *Tokinada Tsunayashiro (CFYOW version): In base form, he fights using Kuten-Kyōkoku's abilities as well some Kidō attacks. His special has him releasing his true Zanpakutō: Enrakyōten. In this form, his attack visuals are completely altered, showing to use multiple Shinigami abilities at once. **Normal Attack: Byakuya's Senbonzakura, Rangiku's Haineko, Shuhei's Kazeshini, and Sajin's Tenken **SA1: Tōshirō's Hyōrinmaru and Rukia's Sode no Shirayuki **SA2: Renji's Zabimaru and Shunsui's Katen Kyōkotsu **SA3: Yamamoto's Ryūjin Jakka *Kenpachi Zaraki (Soul Society version): Deployed with Eyepatch Seal. His special has him removing the seal to release a massive wave of reiatsu, follow by a huge slash across a building. The animation is based from Ichigo's fight against Kenpachi. *Sōsuke Aizen (Soul Society version): Deployed in his fake persona. The special has him removing his glasses, revealing his true persona, and entering the Garganta to Hueco Mundo. The shield SA2 visuals also change; originally, he starts off using Dankū, but after transform, it is changed to the Negación. The animation is based from Aizen's Betrayal scene, one of Bleach's most iconic moments. *Ichigo Kurosaki (Soul Society version): Deployed in his old Shikai state. His special has him releasing his Bankai. His attack visuals are also altered; in Shikai state, Ichigo's attack colors are light blue, and after transforming to Bankai, it becomes dark red, using the powers of his Hollow side. The animation is based from Ichigo's final fight against Byakuya. Awakening Skills After a 5☆ character becomes a 6☆, they gain multiple special nodes in their Soul Tree. These are called Awakening Skills and are primarily served to greatly enhance each character's gameplay experience. Skills varies from increased movement to offensive/defensive buffs to status ailment enhancements. Some characters have unique skills, but many others share similar set of skills depending on the nature of their attack types. The following is a list of all the common skills: Movement Types *'Sprinter:' Increases number of flash steps. ** NOTE: in some characters, Sprinter+ means they gain a greater amount of flash step compared to others. '' *'Long Stride:' Increases flash step distance. '''Normal Attack types' *'Adrenaline:' Increase Normal Attack speed (now defunct in newer characters) *'Bruiser:' Increases Normal Attack damage *'Long Reach:' Increases Normal Attack range *'Flurry:' Increases Normal Attack hits *'Guard Break:' Normal and Strong Attacks ignore enemies defense 'guard' Strong Attack type *'Berserker:' Increases Strong Attack damage *'Havoc:' Increases Strong Attack range *'Frenzy:' Increase Strong Attack hits Special Attack type *'Devastation:' Increases special damage *'Blast Zone:' Increase special AoE (defunct in newer character) *'Bombardment:' Increases special hits *'Weaken Defense:' adds an Ignore Defense debuff towards enemies via Special, significantly increasing all damage potentials from the player *'Weaken Attack' adds an Attack debuff towards enemies, reducing the amount of damage taken. Status Ailment *'Debilitator:' increases the duration of the said status effect (only found on characters that proc it). EX: a character with Debilitator +5 of Freeze can proc Freeze for 5 seconds longer than normal. *'Disabler:' greatly increases the chance of status proc *'Status type Immunity:' gains resistance to whatever the status ailment name says. For example, Burn Immunity means the character is 100% resistant to ONLY Burn damage. They will STILL take normal damage from being hit on contact, but they cannot be burned afterwards. Other *'Poise:' Negates stagger when taken hit. Does not work against crowd control-type status ailment such as Freeze and Paralysis. *'Black Hole:' increases vortex attack damage. (Defunct in newer characters) *'Enhancer:' increases boost skill duration. *'Medic:' Healing characters can now heal other teammates After a 6☆ character gets Resurrected, some of their Awakening skills will change or be modified. Character Affiliations All playable characters have an affiliation ingame. The affiliations are based on which faction the character belong to according to the manga. Affiliations are also used to determine the Killer effect, which are found in every 6* character. Killers increase the damage of all of a character's attacks towards a specific group it matches to. For example, Mind attribute of Ulquiorra Cifer will deal +20% extra damage towards Shinigami. In the PVE environments, several enemy mobs are divided into their respective Affiliation groups. They can be found in various maps regardless of their factions. Shinigami consists of the Gotei 13's juniors (foot soldiers), seniors (veterans), ninjas (rogues), Kido specialists (range magical casters), and the elite henchmen (Duelists and Champions). Hollows have the same army structure as Shinigami but in forms of various monsters, including the Menos Grande. Arrancar consist of the Exequias squadrons and Szayelaporro Granz's Fracciónes/Arrancar experiments. No Affiliations mobs consists of various groups not belonging in any factions. These include Riruka's plush toys, Yukio's Invaders Must Die, and the assassins from the Kasumiōji Clan. Human mobs consist of Aura's Xcution cultists The following is a list of available affiliations for all playable characters: *'Shinigami': characters belonging to the Gotei 13 faction. Zanpakuto Spirits are also considered this affiliation due to being a manifestation of the Shinigami's power **'Captains': notable Gotei 13 characters that currently hold the captain position as of character model's time. i.e. Shunsui Kyoraku **'Squad Zero': for the 5 members of the Royal Guard. i.e. Ichibē Hyōsube *'Hollows': given to Shinigami characters that have Hollow powers. i.e. Shinji Hirako (Note:''Hogyoku Aizen also appear to fall in this category despite being a transcendent being beyond SRs and Hollows) *'Arrancar': for characters that roam in Hueco Mundo **'Espada': Arrancar that resides in Las Noches with an Espada position. *'Humans': characters that resides in the World of the Living. These include Fullbringers, Karakura High School characters, and certain Quincy. **'Quincy': for certain Human characters with active Quincy powers. *'No Affiliations': contains characters that do not fall in any allegiances of factions. These include Dark Rukia, Kon, Urahara Shop members (Jinta Hanakari & Ururu Tsumugiya), the Shiba Clan, and Movie characters like Kokutō. (''note: despite being a Quincy, Yhwach is also classified as NA due to manga rights limitations) Limited Characters Most characters in Bleach: Brave Souls are placed in the Premium pool, meaning they can be summoned outside of spending orbs through gacha, via standard tickets. However, there are other characters that aren't placed in the same pool, and can only be summoned when they are featured in their own banners. These are called Limited characters. Like seasonal characters which are locked to only their own respective season availability, Limited characters are considered exclusive due to various reasons such as manga licensing issues and other promotions. Players can only summon them once KLab decides to feature them in their own banners, and they cannot be pulled using standard summon tickets (with exception to TYBW tickets). The following is a list of all the Limited characters available in Bleach: Brave Souls (not counting seasonal characters): Promotional Giveaway (One-Time only) *'Ichigo Kurosaki (old Shikai version)': JP/Global 1st Anniversary exclusives *'Kon': same as above *'Renji Abarai (old Bankai version)': from Orders achievement (defeat 10000 enemies) Thousand-Year Blood War arc tie-in *'Round 1: Eyes Wide Open' **'Shunsui Kyoraku': Captain-Commander Bankai version **'Toshiro Hitsugaya': Adult Mature Bankai version **'Sajin Komamura': Human Transformation technique **'Byakuya Kuchiki': Royal Guard Bankai *'Round 2: The Thirst' **'Yachiru Unohana': the First Kenpachi version **'Kenpachi Zaraki': Shikai/Bankai version **'Yachiru Kusajishi': Shikai version *'Round 3: A Brief Glimpse' **'Ichigo Kurosaki': Oken Clothing True Shikai version **'Renji Abarai': Oken Clothing True Bankai version **'Rukia Kuchiki': Oken Clothing Bankai version *'Round 4: The Future' **'Kisuke Urahara': Bankai version **'Yoruichi Shihoin': Thundercat version **'Ichigo Kurosaki': True Bankai version **'Yhwach' *'Round 5: The Incomparable' **'Sōsuke Aizen': the Muken version **'Genryusai Shigekuni Yamamoto': Bankai East/South version **'Sui-Feng': Myuku Shunko version *'Round 6: Evolutions' **'Mayuri Kurotsuchi': the Modified Bankai version **'Nemu Kurotsuchi' **'Toshiro Hitsugaya': the Zombified Bankai version *'Round 7: Founders' **'Ichibe Hyosube': Royal Guard Shikai version **'Oetsu Nimaiya': Royal Guard Sayafushi version **'Orihime Inoue': Thousand-Year Blood War battle outfit Can't Fear Your Own World novel tie-in *'Novel canon character(s)' **'Hikone Ugubinu' **'Tokinada Tsunayashiro' **'Kisuke Urahara' **'Neliel Tu Odenschwanck' **'Tier Harribel' *'The Alternate Rebirth' (Beyond Resurrection Hogyoku-Espadas) **'Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez' **'Neliel Tu Odenschwanck' **'Nnoitra Gilga' **'Yammy Llargo' **'Zommari Rureaux' **'Coyote Starrk' **'Szayelaporro Granz' **'Aaroniero Arruruerie' **'Baraggan Louisenbairn' **'Tier Harribel' Movie *'Bleach: Memories of Nobody' **'Senna' **'Ichigo Kurosaki': Movie 1 Bankai version **'Ganryu' *'Bleach: The DiamondDust Rebellion' **'Toshiro Hitsugaya': Movie 2 version **'Kusaka' **'Yin & Yang' *'Bleach: Fade to Black' **'Dark Rukia' **'Kisuke Urahara': Movie 3 version **'Homura & Shizuku' *'Bleach: The Hell Verse' **'Ichigo Kurosaki': Movie 4 SkullClad Armor version **'Kokuto': Movie 4 bandaged version **'Shuren' Frenzy Characters (not to be confused with the Frenzy skill in 6* characters) Frenzy characters are special limited event characters that are available during their own respectable events, through completing Part 1 of the event. All Frenzy characters begin as a 5* character, and can be Awakened to 6*. However, they can only be powered up with their own event crystals. For example, Frenzy Ichigo can only be powered using Ichigo Power-Up Crystals. The Crystals can be used as power up materials again after the Frenzy character is Awakened to 6*. Frenzy Characters are mostly based off of models from their base character form, with exception to Frenzy Ulquiorra and Aizen. Due to their nature as freebie reward characters, they have a noticeable lower stats, limited skills, and mediocre gameplays compared to the normal characters from gacha banners. However, Frenzy characters can be useful as links, given they have double soul traits by default (unlike Resurrected characters, which can only unlock after they reach lv150 with 100% Soul Tree). In each Frenzy events, players may also receive a 4* of the respective character. They are meant to be maxed for orbs, then used as a quick bonus Ascension fodders for Frenzy characters. New Frenzy characters are released once every two months. Each event starts from the middle of the month and last until release of the next midmonth banner. For every new Frenzy character release cycle, in between is a re-release of an older Frenzy character. The following is a table of all available Frenzy characters, from the oldest to the latest version. Accessories Accessories are obtainable items used to give bonuses or other effects to characters. They can be obtained by playing story quest, event, co-op, as well as summon tickets and accessory gacha. Higher grade accessories can be obtained via summon tickets or accessory fusion, which is where two lower grade accessories must be leveled-up and then combined to make a new higher grade accessory. Certain high-grade accessory are unobtainable by fusion or quest farming means, things like Shihoin Shield, the Spirit Core, and the Gold Chappy Dispenser; they can only be gained by summoning. Certain limited accessories are only available during events such as the Anniversary Coin, which increases all stats to 10%. The lowest grade starts at 1*, with the highest possible being 5*. Some Accessories can only go up to 3*. At 3*, in order to move to the next tier stage, the player must level up two 3* accessories and then combine using Fusion, which rolls into a random 4* accessory from a select pool. Leveling is done by feeding unwanted accessories and Power Hearts (obtained from events and Orders), and is do-able in all grade. To upgrade a 4* to a 5*, the player must participate in the Fusion Trial coop, which will have a chance to drop Evolution Powders and Book of Secrets. Both materials are required for 4* evolution to 5*, and Fusion Trials are limited to select Attribute cycle per day (Heart, Power, Speed, Tech, and Mind), with all Attributes available during the weekends. At 5*, Accessories will gain a Secondary effect, which adds a random bonus stat effect to the character. Secondary Effects are changeable, AKA "reroll", meaning that the player may choose to roll for another random stat to their content. Rerolling is done by mixing another 5* to the current 5* accessory. Alternatively, certain limited events will drop a 5* Reroll Brush, which can be used to reroll the accessory in the same fashion. If the accessory equipped to the character matches their color attribute, the character gains a x2 bonus from the Accessory's effect. However, to prevent abuse, the characters cannot equip two or more of the same accessory at the same time. The following is a list of obtainable Accessories, as well as their max given effects 1*-3* accessories *'Gokon Tekko': increases ATK (attack for Normal ATK) (20%) *'Cookie': increases STA (stamina for HP) (20%) *'Memory Replacement': increases FCS (Focus for Crit ATK rate) (20%) *'Cape': increases DEF (defense) (20%) *'Shinten': increases SP (Spiritual Pressure for Strong ATK) (20%) 2*-5* accessories *'Seireitei Bulletin': increases EXP (20%) *'Hojiku-Zai': Boost Healing effect (only applies when a character is being healed) (100%) *'Headband of Justice': Attribute Weakness reduction (protect the character from sustaining extra damage due to the enemy's Attribute Advantage) (20%) *'Karakurizer Watch': Increases Coin drops (20%) 3*-5* accessories The followings are Accessories in which the effects require matching certain Affiliation to the character it's equipped on to take effect. *'Captain Robe': Shinigami and captains' STA increases (40%) *'Enraku (Teddy Bear)': Humans' STA increases (40%) *'Incomplete Hogyoku': Arrancar and Espada's STA increase (40%) *'Isshin's Charm': No Affiliation characters' STA increase (40%) 4*-5* accessories NOTE: some 4* accessories cannot be obtained through normal Fusion means. They can only be found through summoning tickets and Accessory gacha. Fusion-able accessories *'Chappy Dispenser': All Stats increase, SP reduced to 0 (30%) *'Yuki Dispenser': SP and STA increase, FCS reduced to 0 (20%) *'Pupples Dispenser': ATK and STA increase, FCS reduced to 0 (20%) *'Tenshintai': Special effect increases. (100%) *'Hollow Bait': ATK and STA increase, STA reduced (30%) *'Fortification Pill': SP and STA increase, STA reduced (30%) Summon-only accessories *'Shihoin Shield': Range attack dodge rate (30%) *'Spirit Core': Status Ailment duration reduction (30%) *'Seireitei Bulletin (Special Edition)': Massively increases EXP (50%) 5* Accessories (summon only) Because Fusion is limited up to 4*, the following are only obtainable through summoning. *'Gold Chappy Dispenser': All Stats increase, SP reduced to 0 (36%) *'Gold Yuki Dispenser': SP and STA increase, FCS reduced to 0 (30%) *'Gold Pupples Dispenser': ATK and STA increase, FCS reduced to 0 (30%) Game modes *'Story': A playthrough of the entire story of Bleach up to the Fullbring arc. With each completed quest, the story progresses. Each quest will use one Soul Ticket, and if the player uses all their Soul Tickets, they must wait until a certain amount of time passes or buy more with Spirit Orbs. During Story mode, temporary quests will appear that task the player to complete a specific objective. *'Brave Battles': The player pits their three-character team against another player's team. The player can choose what characters to use and attributes to strengthen their characters with in order to gain the advantage, but otherwise the battle is completely automated. Winning battles will increase the player's score and allow them to be promoted from the seated officer class to lieutenant, and then to captain. *'Co-Op Quests': The player can team up with one to three other players to complete cooperative challenges. They can join an existing room or create a new one. During challenges, players can set pre-existing chat phrases to communicate with the others. *'Shop/Summon:' Where the player can summon new characters and new accessories. Players can also purchase Spirit Orbs, Coins, Packs, Soul Tickets, EXP Boosters, Character Slots, and Accessory Slots with real money. *'Edit:' Where the player can edit their character teams and view character statistics. They can also augment their characters' strength in several ways: by performing an Ascension, which fuses the character with selected unused characters to gain EXP, by equipping them with accessories, or by linking them with other characters. There is also the Soul Tree, which has various stat boosts that can be bought with coins. *'Inventory': The player can view their accessories, characters, and crystals, and can equip their characters with accessories. *'Friends:' The player can befriend other users in the game and view their game statistics. The player can also befriend others through social networks. *'Orders': Where the player can view various achievements and collect rewards for completing them. *'Gift Box:' Where the player can collect gifts, Characters, Soul Tickets, and Friend Points for completing various objectives in the game. *'Options': Where the player can alter various game settings and look at the help menu. *'Chat:' The player can chat online with other game players. Whilst a user is in play, they can then choose to switch rooms by clicking the change room button. *'Login Bonus' When a player logs into the game daily they will receive the following items: Soul Tickets, Coins, Spirit Orbs, rare medals, Medium stamina crystals, and tickets. After retrieving these items they will be sent to the Gift Box where they can be collected. *'Events' When a player accesses the game, they can take part in various events where they can earn characters and various other things. Events can have Normal, Hard, Very Hard, or Nightmare modes. Usually harder modes give out better rewards. *'Guilds' Here a player can join, form, recruit, and view a group of like-minded online players. If a player is in a Guild, they will receive benefits such as coin discounts, increased PVP damage, etc. The player who host coops can also have access to a "Guild Call" button where they can summon guild members to help them in coop rooms. In addition, there is a new Guild Quest feature where players can compete with other players and guilds over a timed mob dungeon raid. Player's scores are calculated based on user skill performance, as well as meeting multiple bonus criterias such as building combo and taking zero damage; these scores are gathered and used to determine the Weekly Guild Rankings. *'Senkaimon Quests' In other words, the game's "Tower Mode" content. Players fight through waves of mobs on each floor to earn various rewards, one being Senkaimon Medals, which can be used to purchase items such as characters and summoning tickets. Every floor has a rule or restriction, so the player must have a variety of characters to be able to successfully complete the Senkaimon. Certain floors will seal the character to prevent them from further use, unless another character is sealed on the same floor. For the top 46-50th floors, if the player completes each stage in under a minute, they will unlock 'Bonus Stages' which contain many unique challenges for certain characters. As of January 2019, after the player completes Floor 50 in Tower of Forging (Senkaimon Normal Mode), they will unlock a new difficulty called 'Tower of Ordeals'. The floors in this difficulty are significantly harder than the Tower of Forging's most challenging stages, and also contains a new 'Trap' mechanic where a character's specific attack type will be disabled throughout the given floor. *'Epic Raid': a new 6-player coop mode where players must take down a huge boss. The setting consist of an unknown giant Colosseum with a huge stationary boss in the center. The mode is time-limited, but will only consume one Soul Ticket per participants if the boss is defeated. The players must defeat the boss (while it is performing various map-sized one-shot mechanics) before the time runs out, or the team loses. Also the boss fight is divided into 3 phases, with each phases the boss's attacks become more complex, faster, and more destructive. The player's team is given a specified number of revival according to the difficulty of the mode. In the Epic Raid prep room, the player can configure their characters the same way as Senkaimon Quest. Epic Raid is divided into five attributes: Mind, Heart, Power, Speed, and Tech, with three difficulties per stage: Very Hard, Nightmare, and Ultimate. As of April 2019, clearing the Epic Raid will reward the player a "pet" based on the featured boss of the Raid. The Raid Boss used so far are a Menos Grande, Fishbone D, Acidwire, and Grand Fisher. Trivia *In English versions of the game, several characters are listed with alternate spellings of their names, like Suì-Fēng and Yylfordt Granz. *The game also does not include the macrons in characters' names that distinguish the long vowels in the spelling. *''Bleach: Brave Souls'' is the first Bleach game to have official licensing for character animation and voice acting for the Thousand-Year Blood War arc, as well as the post-manga novel series Can't Fear Your Own World. To celebrate this collaboration, select characters from the manga have been made playable in-game. However, due to manga rights licensing terms, only a small selection characters are available, and they appear as exclusive characters. This means they cannot be summoned from the Premium pool unlike other characters (excluding seasonals). **''Bleach: Brave Souls'' is also the first Bleach game to feature official alternate universe characters created by the author Tite Kubo. These characters are created as commemorative promotion for the game's each anniversaries. As of 2019, there are currently thirteen unique characters available: Fully-Mastered Hollowfied Ichigo (2nd Anniversary), Hōgyoku Resurrección Ulquiorra (JP 3rd Anniversary), Quincy Ichigo (Global NY Anniversary 2019), and Hōgyoku Resurrección Grimmjow, Nelliel, Yammy, Nnoitra, Zommari, Starrk, Szayelaporro, Aaroniero, Baraggan, and Harribel (The Alternate Rebirth). Reception The game received mixed reviews, earning an average of 3.8 out of 5, from about sixteen thousand users, on the Google Play Store after the first week of its English release. Customers praised its gameplay, but criticized how the game was unable to be downloaded on rooted devices. According to the game's official website, as of May 2019, Bleach: Brave Souls has been downloaded forty million times worldwide.www.bleach-bravesouls.com post on 21-05-2019 External Links * [https://www.bleach-bravesouls.com/en/index.php Bleach: Brave Souls official website] * [https://play.google.com/store/apps/details?id=com.klab.bleach&hl=en Bleach: Brave Souls on Google Play Store] References Navigation Category:Video Games